


Summer Paradise

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’ll give you a kiss if hand me your bottle of coke.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon on Tumblr; Kurt and Blaine at a pool on a hot summer day :) Thanks, anon!

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summer Paradise**

‘I’ll give you a kiss if hand me your bottle of coke.’

Kurt paused from where he had been fanning himself with a magazine, blinking his blue eyes at Blaine who lied right next to him with a cheeky grin on his attractive face.

They were both lying at Blaine’s pool, Kurt in the shades the trees in Blaine’s backyard cast over a small spot just big enough for Kurt to sit in, Blaine sunbathing and lying right next to him. Nicki Minaj’ voice came from their radio. She was singing about things that were meant to fly.

There was a thin sheet of sweat on Blaine’s skin and he had sunglasses perched on the tip of his nose – his flat stomach looked…  _Delicious._ His skin was tanner than it was this morning.

Kurt had always thought Blaine looked amazing with a little bit of color.

They had picked out Blaine’s trunks together. Kurt had said it was to make sure that Blaine didn’t pick something that wouldn’t go with his skin. In reality, he had just wanted to ensure that Blaine got something that accentuated that ridiculously  _hot_ V of his hips and didn't hide away that taunting bulge between his legs. Seeing Blaine lying right next to him like this still made Kurt breathless. Blaine’s hair fell in messy curls over his forehead, soft now that Kurt had gotten him that conditioner.

All in all, Blaine looked like a Greek God and Kurt… not so much.

Kurt cursed his own pale skin. Blaine had to rub a lot of sunscreen into Kurt’s skin a couple of minutes ago – somehow it refused to tan and Kurt’s skin always just  _burnt_ whenever he stayed out in the sun for too long.

Kurt snorted.

‘Get it yourself, lazy bum,’ Kurt replied. He sighed and tore his eyes away again from his boyfriend’s toned body.

It was  _hot_. Kurt felt entirely sticky and he hated it – Blaine’s pool definitely looked tempting…  But his sunscreen hadn’t dried up yet.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his chair and released a long breath. Blaine huffed.

‘It’s too hot,’ he complained and then he gave Kurt a meaningful look. ‘It’s not fair. You’re probably way cooler than me.’

‘Believe me, I’m hot as hell,’ Kurt instantly replied. He lifted his arms a bit.

Ugh. His armpits were sticky. Gross.

‘Yeah you are – but I’m thirsty. Kurt.  _Please._ ’ Kurt was glad his cheeks were already a faint shade of pink – he wouldn’t let Blaine get the satisfaction out of seeing Kurt blush. Blaine  _knew_ what he did to Kurt.

‘You know what,  _fine,_ ’ Kurt grumbled. He reached over underneath his seat and let his hand grope around blindly, rolling a bit to his side when he couldn’t instantly find it. When he did, he held it out to Blaine who took it gratefully, with a winning smile.

The bottle was lukewarm. Kurt wrinkled up his nose in distaste.

‘You can drink it all, I don’t want it anymore,’ and oh boy was that a mistake.

Kurt always had this thing for watching Blaine just do things. He liked how his boyfriend looked – how could he not? Blaine was gorgeous and especially now that nothing but a pair of trunks were obscuring Blaine’s naked body from view it was a little bit hard to  _not_ look.

But.

Blaine’s neck just  _stretched_ when he tipped his head backwards, and his adam’s apple bobbed up and down with every sip he took and oh, Kurt definitely wanted to lick off that drop of coke that dribbled down Blaine’s chin, down his neck, his collarbone… Blaine practically choked when Kurt abruptly got him by the shoulder and did just that and he thought he heard Blaine  _moan_ when he traced his tongue over Blaine’s skin. He tasted salty, slightly sweetened by his drink, and  _yes._

Delicious.

‘ _Kurt_ ,’ Blaine breathed, his eyes wide and his pupils already dilated. Kurt licked his lips and he blushed when he realized what he’d just been doing.

In Blaine’s  _backyard_ , for God’s sake. Blaine’s crazy neighbor could’ve been watching for all they knew.

‘I’m – I’m sorry,’ Kurt stammered, feeling flustered all of a sudden. Blaine’s eyes just kept staring at him like that.

Kurt  _knew_ that look. It was that look that Blaine had on his face when Kurt had taken his shirt off in front of Blaine for the first time, it was that same look that Blaine had worn when Kurt had showed him his own trunks.

But they shouldn’t. Not now.

‘Let’s go for a swim,’ Kurt breathed and Blaine nodded wordlessly, willing to do anything what Kurt told him to. Kurt didn’t take Blaine’s hand because his hands were sweaty all of a sudden and it had nothing to do with the heat.

He yelped when Blaine grabbed him around the waist and tackled him. They fell with a loud splash in the pool and Kurt gasped, inhaling a gulp of water by accident, coughing and sputtering when he resurfaced.

‘ _Blaine!_ ’ he yelled, splashing water in Blaine’s direction. Blaine laughed and simply pulled him close, rubbing their noses together.

Well. At least Kurt wasn’t too hot anymore, though the water definitely was a bit too cool to his own liking. He could feel his nipples hardening and he gazed Blaine in the eye, longingly. He wished this day would never end and that they’d never have to part.

‘So about that kiss…’ Blaine started and Kurt couldn’t help it. He laughed and then splashed water in Blaine’s face again, watching as he sputtered.

‘You’ll have to catch me first!’ Kurt said playfully and he quickly swam away from Blaine.

Oh, he was going to get it alright. 


End file.
